Silver and Teal
by shiro-kun wiifey16
Summary: Skye Pearson was your everyday teenager with a regular teenage life..well regular enough for a girl with ADHD and in one moment her world changed. please read and review. percy X oc raing might change


**Disclaimer: I don't own PercyJackson or any of the chracters except my Oc . Rick Riordan does though :(**

**AN: so im known for kinda starting a story and leaving it but im going to really try with this once. so please read and review. tell me what you think and give any suggestions. just dont be to harsh. ENJOY :)**

* * *

You know when you come home from school and your parents ask you how was your day and you respond fine or same as always, then walk away. Well my day was anything but fine and it sure as hell was not same as always.

My name is Skye Pearson. I'm 16 years old and this is my story.

My day started out as any other day. I woke up, feed my pet snake(his name is Charlie), and got ready for school. I ate alone because 1) I'm an only child, 2) my dad is never home and 3) I don't know who or where my mom is. When I was younger and I asked my dad about her, he would get this distant look in his eyes and say your mom is a very important person and is really busy, but she cares about you. Yeah. She sure has a great way of showing it.

The unknown person who I call mom has given me two things in my 16 years of life. My snake Charlie and a silver bow and arrow necklace. I got Charlie when I turned 10 and he's been with me ever since. He's my little companion. The silver bow and arrow necklace, apparently been with me since I was a baby. My dad said I was to never take it off and up to this day I haven't, no questions asked.

Okay. Enough of that, back to my day. I go to an all girls school in queens called Stella Maris. I am dyslexia and have ADHD, so the girls there pretty treat me like I don't exist.

School is pretty normal I guess. Since it's the last day of school we wasn't really doing anything just walking around and talking but as the day goes on, I keep getting a prickly feeling in the back of my mind. The feeling that someone's watching you, which is pretty odd because I'm the type of person that people usually ignores.

The last bell of the school year rings and I head out to the beach. I love water. The beach, the pool, anything with water is the place for me. I head out to the most isolated part of the beach and just sit there.

The prickly feeling comes back and this time its more intense. I try to ignore it but its painful. I look around but all I see are birds and the ocean. The prickly feeling is still there. I look around once more. From a distance, on my left I can see someone walking towards to me.

The person is getting closer and closer. I can now make out their face and I notice it's Ms. popular from my school, Brittney Smith. Brittney is your typical popular girl. Nice hair, nice eyes, nice figure and picks on everyone who does not follow her. At the moment, Brittney's face was like a vulture, very beastly. In my opinion her face wads always beastly but this is ridiculous. As she got closer I got nervous. When she finally stopped walking we were only a couple feet away from each other.

She was staring at me so hard, I thought I was going to burn. Suddenly she began to change and I don't mean strip change I mean her body was morphing. Remember when I said her face looked like a vulture, well you wouldn't want to see her body. As this was happening, me being the idiot I am just sat there staring at her and when she looked like she was about to ready to eat me, I did something I never thought I would do. I prayed to my mom. _Mom, if your out there wherever you are and you really do care, right now would be a good time to show it. _

Honestly, if I said I expected to get anything by doing this, id be lying but I prayed anyway. So when vulture-Brittney got closer and no miracle happened I just closed my eyes and waited for impact hoping that my dad wont forget to feed Charlie. I waited and waited and nothing. All I could hear was waves clashing and the sound of a sword hitting something. Wait a sec, a sword. I opened my eyes and bam my day just turned from bad to worse.

In front of me was a boy. Not just any boy mind you, this particular boy had the oceans waves around him and a sword in his hand which was about become very familiar with vulture Brittney's chest.. Well that explains the sounds. As soon as the sword went through Brittney poofed she vanished. The waves around the boy made its way back into the sea as he turned to me. We just stared at each other until he said, "Hi, I'm Percy".

I wish I could tell you that I jumped up and hugged him or I said hi, wow that was awesome but unfortunately, I didn't. What I did was something any other horrified yet amazed girl in my position would do.

I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my room. At first I thought it was all a dream, until I looked in the mirror. My auburn hair looked liked it been through a sand storm and my shorts was wet with sand all over it. So while trying to fix my hair three things popped up in my mind. A) what the heck happened? B) how did I get back home and C) where did the boy go?. I felt something on my leg. Looking down I pick up Charlie and rubbed his head.

What happened next I was so not expecting. My snake spoke to me. _Mistress, are you okay? _So me being me did the typical thing dropped him and screamed._ Oww mistress. _Too loud. That made me scream louder. I heard feet running up the steps. Thinking it was my dad I ran to my door opened it and jumped on him. So two things was entirely wrong with the situation. 1) this person was slimmer than my dad and B) my dad did not have teal eyes.

Turns out this is not my dad. Once again I screamed. Didn't I tell you this was not my usually day.

**Thanks for reading eveyone please tell me what you think.**


End file.
